Should I Stay Or Should I Go?
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Set in a 'London Calling' where Gio's not engaged and he and Betty both want to give it another go. O/s. Lem.


_**Author's note: **__I have always been a Getty girl, and I've always thought that Gio was Betty's perfect other-half – he challenged her, helped her, loved her…not to mention he's smoking! And there was always so much chemistry between them! So here's how 'London Calling' should have played out!_

* * *

"I…am…Gio! I…am…flirting!" Betty droned, her arms rising and dropping robotically.

Without a word, Gio's mouth crashed down on hers – just like the first time – and Betty was speechless… Well, she _was_ able to moan as his soft lips caressed hers.

Gio smiled against her mouth, his hands automatically coming up to cup her beautiful face – as soon as he had seen her flashing her boobs at him…he had fallen head over heels in love with her once again. It had taken so many months of drinking, working, meaningless sex and healing phone calls from his family to get him through his dark days…but as soon as she popped up with that bright smile and those colourful clothes, he was right back where he started.

Betty's lips were so soft and warm against his, and she tasted like strawberries – he couldn't help the groan that burst forth as he buried his hand into her hair and firmly kept her mouth against his.

Betty… _His_ Betty – his Eater – was finally back where she belonged… With _him_.

Gio pulled away and leant his forehead against hers, "Maybe…I was flirting…a _little_…"

His voice was husky, low, and breathy – Betty felt shivers roll down her spine at the passion his voice evoked in her. Henry, Matt, and Jesse had never managed to do what Gio was able to – he could melt her with one look, freeze her with one touch, and wipe her memory with one smile…

Betty looked up at Gio and smiled tentatively – while she enjoyed every second she spent with him…she wasn't sure what she wanted. Was this going to be like before? Was he going to offer her something and then take it away when he realised he wanted more?

Gio watched Betty's face darken, and he had to lift up her chin so she could meet his fiery gaze – had she regretted the kiss?

"It's what we do, Betty," he said firmly, willing her to see that they were right for each other – they orbited around each other so fiercely…

"_Do_?" She asked, trying to step away.

Gio pinned her to the stone wall swiftly, his arms either side of hers and his face edging back to Betty's, "Yeah, _do_. We flirt, Betty – we flirt because it's our _thing_."

Betty frowned – he hadn't reassured her at _all_.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly, her heart hammering against her chest.

Gio watched emotion play across her face and then leant in, "Right now?" He waited for her nod, and when she gave it he breathed, "I want to kiss you again…"

He did – and he did it _well_.

Betty's breath was stolen and she was pretty sure her toes had curled just like the Witch of the East's – it led her to think about the 'date' with Gio where they had seen _Wicked_, and how good he looked…

Betty moaned, her hands instinctively reaching up and tugging at Gio's soft hair.

Gio smiled against her mouth, his arms winding around her middle…

He frowned and pulled away, "You've lost weight."

Betty's head was spinning from Gio's kiss, so she wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that Gio looked…_disappointed_.

Betty tried to move away, but Gio's grip strengthened and kept her against his unyielding body and the cool stone of the wall behind her.

Betty looked up at him and shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

Gio took in her changes and narrowed his eyes at her, "You've not been eating from one of those new-age _healthy_ delis, have you?"

Betty breathed a sigh of relief – he was playing with her. She had forgotten just how serious he could look when he joked around with her.

She hit his arm as she smiled, "Gio!"

Gio smirked lazily down at _his_ girl, "Betty, you know I'd never say anything like that _seriously_. You look good – you look like…_you_."

Betty smiled up at him happily, "Thank you."

Gio frowned slightly as a thought crossed his mind, "This isn't all because…of a _guy_, is it?"

He hadn't thought of that – he hadn't considered that Betty would have someone. He felt his gut twist sharply in pain and anticipation of her answer.

Betty tried not to blush, "_No_…it _isn't_. I'm…well, I'm single."

Gio smiled, "No one's caught sweet Betty Suarez yet?"

Betty laughed in embarrassment at Gio's questioning, "There was a close-call…but I managed to slip out of their net."

The silence that followed her statement wasn't completely uncomfortable, but both of them wanted to break it.

Gio got there first, "Come back to my hotel room with me."

He knew it was a long-shot, especially with Betty's past reluctance for doing anything spontaneous and their history together, but he had to take the chance.

Betty's breathing hitched, before she gave Gio a blinding smile, "I'd love to! Just…let me tell Hilda."

Betty turned away and sent a quick text to Hilda telling her she'd see her later and that she was safe – she wasn't sure when 'later' would be, but she didn't want to presume anything.

She took a deep breath and turned back to Gio – she wanted to see where this would go.

Gio grinned.

* * *

It was a short walk from the Thames to Gio's hotel – he knew it wasn't very classy, but it had been a last-minute booking for his lay-over.

But Betty didn't care for class – Gio was with her, and she liked the black-and-white tiled floor of the reception area because it reminded her of the black-and-white cookies that Gio would sometimes give her for free.

She had really missed him.

The elevator ride was short, just to the second floor, and Gio fumbled with his room key nervously in his pocket – he had dreamt of having Betty all to himself like this for as long as he had known her, and now he had her…he didn't know what to do with her.

Should he make a move? Offer her a drink? Keep it light?

He didn't know.

As he opened the door to his room, Betty was considering the same thing – she _wanted_ him, but was it mutual?

The sound the door made, shutting behind them, was loud in the silence that lay between the two.

Gio shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his scarf, turning to throw them across the chair beneath the window and berating himself for not planning this out.

He turned back to apologise to Betty for being an ass, when she literally pounced on him.

Betty threw caution to the wind and decided to just take what she wanted…what she _needed_…

She kissed Gio hungrily, her hands roving over the defined muscles beneath his shirt – she pulled at her coat, desperately trying to decrease the amount of clothes between them as they shared an earth-shattering kiss.

Gio moaned against her mouth, his hands helping her efforts to de-clothe herself – he ignored the voice in the back of his head telling him she would just hurt him again.

The voice was wrong – Betty wanted him this time, he could feel it.

Her scent enveloped him, turning his brain to mush – he loved that strawberry and summer smell she carried with her, and his lips dropped from hers as it took over his senses. His mouth made a fiery trail down the side of her neck, licking and nipping at her perfectly soft skin, tasting her.

Betty couldn't take it any longer – she ripped her blouse from her and fumbled with Gio's shirt.

Gio paused, feeling that maybe everything _was_ too good to be true – he _had_ always been her Rebound Guy before.

That wouldn't fly ever again.

He grabbed her hands, stopping their progress, "Betty, what do you want?"

She looked up at him so innocently that he could hardly believe she had ever broken his heart, "What?"

"Tell me what you want," he said more forcefully, knowing Betty liked avoidance with these kinds of things.

Betty's brow furrowed in confusion, "Is this…_sexy_ talk?"

Gio couldn't help but laugh, "No, Betty. This is serious talk."

Betty let her hands drop, before she covered her nearly exposed chest – she began feeling vulnerable being so undressed before a clothed Gio, and doubt crept in.

"I _did_ want you…but, I mean…if you…_don't_…" She rambled on embarrassedly, dropping her gaze to the room's cream-coloured carpet.

She eyed her ripped blouse a metre or so away, wondering how quickly she could get to it.

Gio broke her from those thoughts, "Oh, I want you, Suarez."

She looked up at his gorgeous face in shock, "Huh?"

Gio smirked, stepping forwards and pulling her hands from her chest – his eyes darkened as his gaze raked the sexy bra Betty was wearing.

Gio began to question why he stopped her in the first place – _rebound, rebound, rebound…_

"But I want you for more than tonight," he stated, looking into her eyes.

"W-well…" Betty stammered, "W-what if I want you for more than tonight as well?"

Gio stepped closer, trailing a finger down Betty's sternum and between her breasts where the clasp to her bra lay.

"That'd be just fine," Gio breathed. "You better be sure, Suarez, because I'm not letting you go once I have you."

Betty shivered at the lust in his voice, before murmuring, "I've…always wanted you, Gio… It's just…it was never the right time…you know? But now…"

"Now?" Gio questioned, anticipation tightening in his belly.

"_Now_," Betty sighed. "I want you. Completely."

She was sure.

She had wanted to jump for Gio before, when it had been between him and Henry, but she hadn't been ready – she hadn't been sure of herself, she hadn't been on the right road that she wanted to continue down…

But now, she felt ready – she was ready to completely give herself to the man in front of her.

Betty almost laughed at the absurdity of it being their one last meeting that finally brought them together.

Gio felt joy explode inside him as he suddenly lifted Betty up and took her to the large, soft bed – he couldn't help but smile as he laid her down, her long dark hair fanning out around her head.

Betty pulled him down for a scorching kiss and he knew this was it.

Gio pulled back and ripped his shirt over his head in one smooth, fluid movement, but this wasn't going to be rushed – this was _Betty_.

Betty flung her glasses onto the bedside table and reached for the zipper to her skirt – Gio fingers beat her there, and he lowered the zip with a grin full of love, lust and promise.

Soon she lay there in only her underwear, and Gio thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

He kissed her softly, urging her to return his passion – she did, at least ten-fold.

Betty scrabbled to remove his jeans, tugging at the zip and the waistband – Gio didn't slow her down, he loved her enthusiasm.

As his jeans were flung halfway across the room, Gio began to play with the front-clasp to Betty's bra – he waited for her nod.

He was given it immediately.

He groaned happily as the clasp popped open and revealed the territory he longed to explore and claim – he descended, taking one of her beautiful, rosy nipples into his dedicated and talented mouth.

Betty cried out, electricity coursing along her spine as Gio's slight facial hair sweetly prickled her skin – Gio smiled against her skin, rubbing his face against her over and over.

He loved her moans.

Moan, she did.

Gio wanted to love her body, pay homage to every inch of it, but he wasn't sure how long he could do so before he shot off like a bottle-rocket.

Betty always got to him.

But Betty beat him to it – her thumbs hooked under the band of her lace panties and lowered them, showing him every tantalising inch of her beautiful sex.

Gio sat back on his heels to look at his Betty for a moment, before deciding that he had waited long enough.

They needed each other so badly.

He lowered his boxers as he kissed his way up Betty's body – Betty moaned, helping him along with removing the last piece of clothing between them. When her fingers brushing his aching length he cried out softly, cursing under his breath as he shivered in pleasure.

As Gio nestled his hips against Betty's, he could think of only one thing to say, "I love you, Betty Suarez."

Betty beamed up at him, before kissing his breath away, "I love you, too."

They both moaned breathily as they came together – Betty's hips bucked against Gio's and he was sure he had died and gone to Heaven.

He murmured sweet nothings into her ear in Italian as he began their rhythm – Betty met him every step of the way, matching his fervour with her own sweet brand.

Gio's body sang, as did Betty's – nothing could compete with this to either of them.

Their breathing became panting as their bodies heated to a degree that they were both sure didn't exist – their hips bucked spasmodically, looking for the pleasure that the other's body offered.

As Gio felt that familiar coil tightening just below his navel, he kissed Betty fervently and forced her to look into his eyes.

Betty smiled up at him, grasping his shoulders tightly as she met his thrusts with even _more _force – Gio knew he had met his match.

Betty let the tsunami of pleasure overwhelm her as Gio pushed her over the edge of the cliff, and then followed her straight after – she cried out softly and Gio yelled incoherently into her neck, trying to muffle the sounds.

Colours flashed before his eyes as he released harder than he ever had in his life – Betty clung to him as he held her to his shaking body.

They cooled down, slipping from their bliss slowly like feathers floating from the sky, and when Gio lifted his head from Betty's beautiful neck, he knew he would marry the girl beneath him if he were lucky enough.

But this was just the first night – the first night of many they would spend together, until that lucky day came along where Gio could claim Betty as his forever.

"I knew you had it bad for me, Suarez," Gio teased gruffly, making her shiver.

Betty just smiled, knowing she had finally found her place in the world.


End file.
